The invention relates to a packaging machine, in particular for cigarettes, having subassemblies and elements for handling packaging material and cigarettes, in particular conveying elements, cutting subassemblies, folding elements, etc.
Complex packaging machines require high-outlay servicing and maintenance if the intention is to achieve the predetermined machine capacity over prolonged periods of time. In particular in the case of cigarette packaging machines with a particularly high capacity, breaks in operation for servicing or maintenance result in considerable losses.
The object of the invention is to propose measures which bring about a reduction in the servicing and maintenance outlay in the case of packaging machines, in particular those of the tobacco industry.
In order to achieve this object, the packaging machine according to the invention is characterized in that particles, material remnants, etc. of the packaging material and/or of the cigarettes are removed, in particular extracted by suction, by way of processing or handling right in the region where these particles of dirt occur to a pronounced extent.
The invention is based on the finding that constant removal of remnants and particles of dust, paper and tobacco in specific regions of the packaging machine, in particular in the region where these remnants and particles actually occur, result in a considerable reduction in stoppage times necessary for cleaning and servicing the machine. Thus, according to the invention, suction subassemblies are arranged in various positions of the packaging machine in order to extract by suction, in particular, particles of the packaging material, such as paper, paperboard, on the one hand, and in order to extract by suction tobacco particles in the region where the cigarettes are handled, on the other hand. Furthermore, the invention provides that, specifically in the region of suction-extraction subassemblies, particles are detached and extracted by suction by way of suitable action, in particular mechanical action, on material webs and electrostatic discharge of the material.
Within the context of the invention, suction subassemblies are installed, in particular, in the region of magazines for blanks, in the region of severing and punching subassemblies for severing blanks from a material web, and in the region where blanks and cigarettes are conveyed. For the purpose of treating webs made of packaging material, the invention provides a cleaning subassembly through which the material web is directed. Particles are detached and extracted by suction by way of mechanical action.